Jingle Bells with Jack and Henry
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: Morgan teaches Jack and Henry his version of Jingle Bells. And Strauss isn't too happy about it. I know it's late for the holidays, but please read still. Thank you.


Description: I'm writing this because of the holidays, and my sister gave me the idea to write it.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the new version of the Jingle Bells song.

* * *

"Love is what's in the room with you at Christmas if you stop opening presents and listen." ~Author unknown, attributed to a 7-year-old named Bobby

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jessica and Jack are with the team in the conference room, waiting for Will and Henry to arrive for the Christmas party.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with Will, and he said that he and Henry should be here in about fifteen minutes." JJ announced.

"Yay, I can't wait!" Garcia said excitedly.

"Are we allowed to eat any of the cookies now?" Reid asked.

Everyone looks at JJ as if she had the answer.

"Sure you can have some cookies, Reid. I really don't think Will and Henry will care." JJ said with a smile.

"Wow I thought Jack would be the first one to breakdown." Morgan whispered to Prentiss.

"Looks like Reid beat him to it. And you owe me twenty dollars now." Prentiss whispered back.

Morgan hands Prentiss a twenty dollar bill, and Will and Henry finally arrive.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry we're late. Henry decided to pour apple juice all over himself and I had to change him." Will said, apologizing.

"I think we can all forgive you. Come on in." Rossi said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to wait for us, Jack."

"That's ok. Henry's my friend. But I think if you arrived later, Reid would have lost his mind." Jack said.

"No, I wouldn't." Reid said with a mouthful of cookies.

Everyone laughed.

"Can Jack and Henry open their presents yet?" Garcia asked, eagerly.

"You guys didn't have to get Jack a present." Hotch said.

"Same goes for Henry. And by the way Hotch, I sort of helped pay for Jack's gift." JJ said.

"And I sort of helped pay for Henry's gift." Hotch confessed to JJ.

"Looks like the two of you didn't think things out too well." Rossi said.

Hotch and JJ gives Rossi a strange look.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotch asked.

"Well, you didn't want Jack to have any more presents, but you still paid for half of the gift that we bought for Henry. And the same goes for you JJ. You didn't want us to spoil Henry with another gift, but you helped out with the cost of Jack's gift." Rossi explained.

Hotch and JJ thought for a few seconds before speaking.

"I just don't want Henry thinking that I don't like him." Hotch said, defending himself.

"And that's also my reason for paying for part of Jack's gift." JJ revealed.

"So can they open their gifts now?" Garcia asked.

"Sure." Hotch and JJ said.

"Yay! Prentiss can you give Jack and Henry's gifts to them, please?" Garcia asked.

"Sure, here you go. These are from all of us." Prentiss said as she handed the gifts to Jack and Henry.

Jack and Henry both open their presents. Well it took Henry a while with his present because he kept eating the wrapping paper.

"Jack, what do you say?" Hotch asked.

"Thank you!" Jack said, excitedly. He obviously loved the collection of action figures that the team got him.

"You're welcome." Everyone said to him.

"And Henry what do you say too?" JJ asked.

"Hi!" Henry said, with a bow on his forehead.

Everyone laughed.

"No sweetie, I think the word I'm looking for is "Thank You." Can you tell everyone that?" JJ asked smiling at her son.

"Tank you." Henry said as he began playing with the toy drum set the team got him.

"Sorry guys, he really can't pronounce "Thank you" correctly yet." JJ said, smiling.

"That's alright. And Henry we're all glad you love the present we got you." Rossi said.

"I think its adorable how he talks." Prentiss said.

"When my little brother Sean was learning how to say "fish," he would pronounce it as "Bish." It sounded like he was saying something he wasn't supposed to be saying." Hotch said.

Henry began to get louder with his drums.

"Looks like he loves his new toy." Jessica said, smiling.

"Seems like it. I would try to take it from him, but I'm afraid he'll smack me across the face with it. Will jokingly said.

"Oh, don't worry Will. Henry will get tired of his new toy in a couple of months." Reid jokingly said.

"Well, then we'll just let you keep him until then." JJ said to Reid, smiling.

"Hey, Jack and Henry. Do you guys want to learn a new version of jingle bells?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah!" Both boys said.

"Hope you all don't mind, but I'll be kidnapping these two for a few moments. Sorry you all can't hear the song until Strauss hears it." Morgan said as he left the room with Jack and Henry.

"Looks like we finally got some peace and quiet from Henry's drums." "Rossi said.

"Yeah, but you guys don't have to take him home and listen to all the noise he makes." JJ said.

"I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the police on us, yet." Will said.

"Is he really that loud?" Jessica asked, surprised.

"Yep, he sure is." JJ said.

Morgan and the boys return now.

"Anyone want to hear Jack and Henry sing Jingle Bells?"

"Yeah, sure." Everyone said.

Jack and Henry begin to sing Morgan's version of Jingle Bells.

_Crashing through the BAU_

_In a stolen police car_

_Over the desks we go_

Meanwhile in Strauss' office…

Strauss is being a grouch.

"I hate the holidays. Everyone's always so damn happy during these times. Why can't people just…"

Before Strauss could finish what she was saying, she was interrupted by the team.

"Hey Strauss, Jack and Henry have a song for you." Reid said with a smile.

"Oh, alright then, but hurry up with it. The holidays make me sick." Strauss rudely said.

Once again, Jack and Henry sing the song.

_Crashing through the BAU_

_In a stolen police car_

_Over the desks we go_

_Screaming all the way_

_Because we just saw Kevin Lynch eating a bacon donut_

_Making everyone sick_

_What terror it is to see_

_A frightful sight_

_Oh jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Strauss smells_

_George Foyet just made it to the top ten list of the world's most hated unsub_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh what horror it is to ride_

_In a stolen police car._

"Who taught them that song? Agent Prentiss was it you?" Strauss angrily asked.

"As much as I'd love to take the credit for this one, I'm going to have to say no ma'am. This was someone else's idea." Prentiss said, trying not to laugh.

"It was my idea, ma'am." Morgan said laughing.

"I want all of you out of here, now!" Strauss demanded

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We're going." Rossi said.

Henry saw the fish bowl on Strauss desks, and meant to say fish, but ended up saying something else.

"Bitch!" Henry yelled, pointing to the fish bowl on Strauss desk.

The room is silent, before Strauss speaks.

"What did he just say?" Strauss demanded.

"Run!" JJ screamed.

Everyone quickly runs out of there.

* * *

"This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone." ~Taylor Caldwell

* * *

End of story. Sorry it's late. I meant to have it finished before the Holidays. Please Review.


End file.
